Talk:Warrior Charr Hide armor
Is it true that ascalon armor provides less damage reduction then the knights armor? This site says knights armor provides -2 and ascalon armor only gives -1. Doesnt seem right if knights armor provides more damage absorption than even 15k ascalon, considering the cost difference. ---- The article lists a crafter at stingray strand. The Stingray Strand article doesn't list one and I don't recall one there (and i'm not in a position to check at the moment, shonky internet undil my new adsl modem arrives) so can someone let me know either here or on my User Talk page if there is one please. --William Blackstaff 15:51, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :Last time I hit the stingray strand crafter, he had nothing for warriors. --Rainith 15:53, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::Heh I'm talking about Armor crafters, not the collectors there, the ascalon article lists a crafter in the table but i'm pretty sure there isn't a crafter at stingray strand. :::See Stingray_Strand_Crafter. I believe someone simply listed all potential possible crafters before filling the table out. -PanSola 16:07, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::::I didn't even know this crafter existed! I'll go and check out what he has to offer to the classes i have. Pan you have a mesmer right? can you check what he has to offer and updated the mesmer armor pages (because i don't have a primary mesmer)--William Blackstaff 16:13, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :::::Wait, nevermind i just realised that all the relevant pages already have the stingray strand crafter on it...*sigh* it's too early for this $%@# and i haven't had coffee yet. FYI I will be deleting this whole conversation in a few hours in a attempt to salvage my diginity. =P--William Blackstaff 16:36, 24 November 2005 (UTC) ::::::Hehe yeah I already checked with my mesmer and monk too (-: And don't worry, History will remember your dignity d-: -PanSola 16:43, 24 November 2005 (UTC) :::::::oh %!$#! =D --William Blackstaff 16:50, 24 November 2005 (UTC) Damage Reduction of Ascalon Armor Has anyone extensively tested Ascalon/Knights damage reduction? The article would indicate that the damage reduction covers the entire body (similar to an absorption rune), but my experiment seems to indicate that the damage is only reduced to that specific area of the body. (e.g. Wearing Ascalon Boots only gets you -2 reduction on attacks to the feet) Followed forward, wearing all Ascalon Armor would not give you -10 damage reduction, but appears to me to be the only way to get -2 damage reduction on all attacks. : -2 no matter how many pieces Skuld 12:32, 11 April 2006 (CDT) :The description already says it DOES NOT STACK, so wearing 5 pieces is still -2. The coverage is universal, it has been tested adn asked and tested so many times there is only the bloody pulp of the corpse of a dead horse to beat on. -PanSola 12:33, 11 April 2006 (CDT) ::Wow, you guys are fast! I wish I could figure out why I didn't see the reduction from Troll attacks outside of Droknar's Forge... Rohar 1:36, 11 April 2006 (-5 GMT) :::A difference of 2, when Trolls are dealing variable amount of damage, is probably pretty hard to notice. -PanSola 00:27, 12 April 2006 (CDT) The damage-reduction is no longer global. This, I think, is going to wreck the day of a great deal of wammos (and other warrior-builds), some of which will require a drastic overhaul. Think this should be noted on the article-page? Same goes for Knight's Armour and the Mesmer-kits formerly equipped with global protection. --Black Ark 05:20, 14 July 2006 (CDT) :er.. no wammos will be happy bcos their full knights is worth something. wars with sensible armour choices will be affected — Skuld 06:28, 14 July 2006 (CDT) ::Semantics. I'm talking about the fact that a lot of the builds (and other warrior-builds) right here on gwiki note a combination of Gladiator's gear and a piece of Ascalon/Knight's gear (your "sensible" cut-and-paste warrior). The reason I asked this, is because a lot of people may assume that the damage-reduction is still global, and may want a due warning before they shell out a small fortune for something that doesn't live up to promises made on this site. You with me on this? In that case, you might want to consider my question of "should it be noted on the article-page" before discussing What Makes A Wammo. --Black Ark 06:39, 14 July 2006 (CDT) Art uploaded I'm kind of new to this whole wiki thing, but the guildwiki been so usefull to me that I wanted to help out. I used purple for the dyed version because it was what I happened to have the most of, but it kinds of blends with the gray parts of the armor...If it just doesn't work for people, let me know and I'll do it with green or blue or something. I'll also try to get some shots of the headgear up soon. Crafting update Cannot get helm in Lions Arch. Needs double checking for all locations. - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 16:31, 12 January 2007 (CST)